Systems Overload
by The Starscream
Summary: Seekers are a strange breed that require certain things and activities to keep them sane. Megatron uses this against his second and Starscream wonders if he can ever escape from the Tyrants claws.


The body at his back was warm. The meal surface smooth, dent free, unlike his own back. The arm pressed tightly, _possessively_, around his waist was heavy. The appendage pressed down on tender circuitry under armour plating causing the annoying dull ache that refuses to be eased in any way. His whole body was tormented by these aches. As if they were trying to take over. However, they were not what was on the front of his processor.

Starscream shuttered his optics slowly, almost a lazy speed as if he were being claimed by recharge. _If only I was_ he though bitterly, attempting to snarl but not possessing enough will to do so. He was tired. His pride was tired and decided that it would abandon him for the time being until it rejuvenates itself. With out his pride he didn't really feel up to anything that involved using energy.

His mind lazily went over the nights events and what had led up to them. His lack of input into the plans. His lack of pointing out flaws in Megatron's techniques. His lack of fighting Megatron at every turn. His lack of practically being himself. He hadn't felt well all day. A hiccup in his programming perhaps. Nothing too serious if so but one can never be too careful. He had planned on going to he medbay but had never made it there.

Megatron had noticed his odd behaviour. Had noticed it far too quickly for Starscream's liking and he had acted upon it. Megatron though it to be fair to give Starscream a reward for being so 'well behaved'. How Megatron had come up with the conclusion that Starscream was being willingly docile for no apparent reason was any one's guess. Starscream didn't even try to understand the logic behind it.

The reward. Starscream felt himself groan at the thought. Megatron always done this. Thought that Starscream would love the idea of being fragged into a berth. Starscream didn't. Who would when your partner was Megatron? Starscream vaguely remembered how it had all started. That one night when Megatron had found out about a certain Seeker trait. A trait that meant Seekers needed to overload on a regular bases or else suffer from anxiety, paranoia, extreme Sky Hunger and a possible systems shut-down from being overloaded with too much energy. A slow painful process that every Seeker tries to avoid. The whole point of a Trine. So that they could frag each other senseless on a regular bases. Megatron saw it as a reward to make Starscream overload when he 'behaved'.

How Megatron found out about this information was what really got to Starscream. Did Megatron know of other Seeker traits that he could use against him? Starscream shivered at some of the images that came to him. Images of him wingless. Images of Megatron strapping him down by his wings. Images of Megatron forcing a sparkling on him. Thank Primus the big lugnut didn't know of _that _ability.

Starscream tensed as Megatron began to grumble behind him, arms tightening causing the jet grunt in discomfort. Then the servo moved down his body and rested just over his crotch plate. Starscream stared down at the offending limb in denial. _Not again! How much does it take to keep him in recharge?_ But the servo didn't move again and the body behind him remained the same. No increase in temperature, no movement.

Starscream risked a glance over his shoulder to be met by Megatron's peaceful, no..._sated_ expression. Red optics were hidden behind shutters and mouth loosely closed in a smug smirk that Starscream had come to love and hate. It meant that Megatron was done giving his reward but it also meant that Megatron had gotten his own pleasure. Starscream turned away with a frown.

This was not a reward. This was Megatron using him for his own pleasure. But what could he do about it? Megatron would just force himself on the jet if Starscream refused and then he would beat him after a rough and painful coupling. Starscream didn't like to 'behave' for Megatron though, for this reason alone. This didn't happen often. In the past, before all of this Starscream's interruptions were genuinely for the greater good of the Decepticon cause. He would rather a beating and being sent to the medbay. He could be fixed and wouldn't have to wait days in order for the discomfort to ease.

He felt his will crack a little more as thoughts of getting away from the Tyrant circled around in his processor. It would never happen. Ever. Megatron had claimed him as his. He even had a tracking device installed into Starscream's frame as well as some... other devices. Starscream shivered again at the memory of finding out about _that_ particular device. Megatron was the only one who could control it and he could control it form anywhere. A simple thought and Starscream would be on the floor screaming and twitching until he blacked out from shear pain.

He couldn't even go to his own Trine. Megatron had dealt with that little escape route too. His Trine never knew the truth and never would. They would never be a true Trine ever again. He didn't belong in a Trine.

He belonged to Megatron.


End file.
